The House of Hades
by NinjaDuckling
Summary: Just another House of Hades. Has some fluff...for those of you who like that:) But still enough action...I'm a little bit of a slow writer...so stick with me! I know that there's like hundreds of these out there...but read mine! (: Rated T because I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, so...my first story EVER, please review, constructive criticism is welcome...**

* * *

Percy's POV:

Percy's body felt like solid stone, weighed down, like he couldn't fall fast enough. The last few minutes had happened so fast, he couldn't remember exactly how it went down. One moment, he was looking for Annabeth, and trying to save her from some evil spider. The next, he had found her with a freakishly large statue of her mother, Athena, who happened to hate Percy. Now, he and Annabeth were falling to Tatarus together, hand in hand. Not exactly the kind of date you want to have.

It wasn't exactly painful. There was no wind, nothing, just falling. Percy's hand was so numb, he couldn't even tell if it was the right or the left. All he knew was that Annabeth was clinging on to it below him. He forced himself to fall faster, harder, so that he could be level to her. He knew that Tartarus would have a bottom, and they were bound to hit it, soon.

Percy didn't know much about Tartarus, it was sort of Annabeth's job to have all the information. But Annabeth was only semi-concious, and not much help. However, Percy at least knew that the bottom of Tartarus probably wouldn't be very pleasant. Annabeth wouldn't be able to take the impact. It would be too much, because she was already weak. He could, though. He wasn't too hurt, and if a little pain saved his girlfriend, then he would do it. Percy shifted, so that Annabeth was on top of him. He put one arm on her skull, and the other on her back.

"I love you."

Through the dim, red light, he could just make out Annabeth's face. Twisted in pain, she was still beautiful. He couldn't make out her hair, or the rest of her body. He just saw her face. The blood-red light of Tatarus illuminated her lips. He reached up, and kissed her. It was all he could do. And just like that, they stopped falling.

Startled, Percy pulled away, Annabeth's eyes were full of pain and tears. Percy realized that they were hanging upside down, still in their embrace. _Oh gods, her ankle!, _he thought. _I__'m so stupid! Why didn't I cut the string? I'm such a Seaweed Brain! A Kelp Head!  
_

"Percy, we're being pulled up," gasped Annabeth, who was clearly in pain. In the red light, her tears looked like blood, and made Percy angry.

_Nobody messes with Annabeth, _he thought.

Annabeth motioned towards her ankle, which had turned the wrong way. Percy just nodded, wishing it was him that was in pain. They could feel themselves slowly being reeled up, to some unknown terror. _So, that's what a fish feels like when it gets caught, _thought Percy. _I will never fish again. _Annabeth pointed at Percy's back pocket, then at her ankle. She meant for Percy to cut the string, but Percy knew he couldn't. He could either reach for his sword or hold onto Annabeth, and he vowed to never lose her again.

As they were pitfully reeled up, Percy reminded himself of the good times, when he and Annabeth had spent the night together on the warship, and they had just cuddled. And their first kiss, during the Titan War when she thought he was going to die. He thought about her bright grey eyes, laughing at him when he said something stupid. He remembered when she judo-flipped him at their reunion. Out of the blue, Percy laughed. Annabeth turned towards him, and so he kissed her again. However, when he pulled back, something was wrong. Her eyes weren't the bright gray ones he remembered. The flicker of hope was gone.

Through all the adventures they had together, Annabeth's eyes had always given him hope. They were always full of confidence and pride, blocking out any doubt and insecurity. But now it was gone. Her eyes were dull, like she didn't expect to make it out. And at that moment, Percy knew...

He was screwed.

* * *

**Kay, I know that was short...please review and maybe follow or favorite it if you liked it...it'll get better:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol, kay so I got one review for this...you're awesome! please keep reading. It'll get better!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth could see Percy's face. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as he noticed her eyes. She knew why, she had lost her hope. Through all of their journeys together, Annabeth had always been the one with the plan. The one who saved everyone's lives, the leader. But now that she was so helpless, no weapon and a broken ankle, she just didn't know how they could make it out. She felt like she should say something, but she didn't know what. She felt so unworthy of Percy's nickname for her, Wise Girl.

Of course, the fact that a huge spider,Arachne, was reeling her and Percy up by her ankle didn't help. She tried to focus on Percy's eyes, but those blue-green eyes that had driven her crazy for years looked scared. The mischief was replaced by concern and fright.

Great. Not only was Annabeth in Tatarus with no plan or weapon, but Percy Jackson, the strongest and greatest demigod, was scared. _Seaweed brain, _she thought, sighing. Normally, she was proud of her boyfriend. He had saved the world multiple times, and even defeated the Titan Kronos. But, just for a moment, she wished that he was someone else. Someone that would care less about her health, and more about the quest. She knew that she would be Percy's first priority, which was flattering, but not necessarily good for the quest.

The rapid ascent stopped. Annabeth's heart beat raced. She felt her foot bump into some sort of ledge. She knew that Arachne was close, and ready to kill. She also knew that she had no fighting chance, she was injured and weaponless. Her only hope was Kelp Head, her boyfriend...who at the moment looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I'm here..." Arachne called. Her voice sickly sweet, like poison. Annabeth shivered. She knew what she and Percy looked like; pitiful. They were hanging upside down, hugging, embraced in each other's arms, like a couple trying to make their last minutes last. In a way, that really was what they were.

She felt something brush her stomach, and knew it was one of Arachne's legs. Then, she felt the same thing on her arms, her back, her legs. And she realized that Arachne was on top of her. She trembled at the thought of the Mother of Spiders on her.

"Be strong Wise Girl," Percy whispered. Annabeth glared. He was one of the only people who knew that she was terrified of spiders. She was pretty sure that even he could figure out how terrifying the Mother of Spiders would be for her. Suddenly, Arachne twitched. The movement made Annabeth shriek, and loosen her grip on Percy. Arachne moved again, up and down Annabeth's back. Her eight legs felt like needles in Annabeth's skin. Annabeth screamed. She let go of Percy. She watched his eyes widen in fright.

"Percy!" she cried. He managed to latch on to her flailing wrist.

"I won't lose you," he said with a slight smile. Annabeth rolled her eyes. It was a bad place for romance, but Percy's sweetness made her feel better.

"Too late," said Arachne, crawling down Annabeth's arm towards Percy. She stopped were their hands met, and Annabeth got a good look at the disgusting creature. Normal spiders frightened Annabeth, and Arachne was as ugly as they got. Annabeth closed her eyes, on accident, a tear slipped out. " Such a shame," Arachne cackled, "if you lose what you love. Your love is so disgusting. I wish I could kill you."

"Huh?" muttered Percy. "Aren't you just going to kill us?"

"No, you foolish child. Your blood shall be spilt on ancient stones," replied Arachne, like they should have known about Gaea's plans.

It was the last thing Annabeth heard before Arachne started wrapping her in silk. Within a minute, she and Percy were incased in spider silk. The only thing Annabeth was still sure of was that Percy was still clutching her wrist. _I won't lose you._ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Thanks to the People Who Reviewed me!**

**You know who you are! :)**

**Here's Another Chapter:**

* * *

Nico's POV

Nico never felt more like a loser. He had just watch two thirds of his friends fall down into Tartarus. He knew that together, Annabeth and Percy were probably the most powerful demigod couple of all time. He'd just given a pep talk to the crew, but it didn't seem to have any affect on anybody. He was still upset himself, it had taken him a long time to know and trust Annabeth and Percy, now all that was left was Hazel...his half-sister. But Hazel wasn't really helping right now. She was crying into the arms of some baby sumo wrestler's arms. It was obvious that she wouldn't be comforting _him _anytime soon.

Nico didn't really know what to make of the "team" that he had agreed to lead. They were mostly strangers, with the exception of Hazel. There was a hyper kid named Leo, who was shaking a Wii controller crazily. He had a mischevious glint in his eyes that annoyed Nico right away, similar to when he had met Percy. There was also a tall, blonde dude named Jason. He had almost the same aura of power as Percy, but he smelled like fire, not the sea. His girlfriend, Piper, was probably the prettiest girl Nico had ever seen. It was pretty obvious that she was out of his league. Hazel's boy, the baby sumo wrester, was Frank, or something. Nico didn't know what to make of him...And of course, there was the old satyr, Nico couldn't remember his name, but knew that he was crazy.

"Hey, uh, do I get a room or something?" muttered Nico. He knew it seemed rude, but he needed his privacy. He was Hade's kid, and had barely made it out of Tartarus alive. How would Percy and Annabeth do it? He wished that it had been him that fell, then he wouldn't feel so guilty.

"Huh? Death Kid? I can't here you!" shouted Leo. Nico hated the kid immediately.

"I said, WHERE'S MY ROOM?!" Nico shouted back. The whole crew turned and looked at him. Frank said something to Hazel that made her roll her eyes. Nico felt self-concious, but at the same time, it made him angry.

"Chill man, pick any empty room," snickered the blonde boy, Jason. Nico didn't like him either, he was too arrogant. He remembered Jason vaguely from Camp Jupiter. Jason wasn't always a bad person, but Nico felt like he tried too hard to fit in. When kids from other, what were they called, Cohorts, made fun of Hazel for her ability with jewels, Jason didn't hesitate to join in. Jason seemed like the person who would take one for the team, but more for himself. It was confusing.

"Thanks," mumbled Nico, who was already running down the hall. He opened a door, and promptly tripped over a bundle of wires. Three dusty spheres sat on a shelf, and tools were everywhere. The room had a metallic glow from all the metal inside. _Nice, _thought Nico, until he saw a tattered shirt hanging on the wall with "TEAM LEO" written on it. He rolled his eyes, so the room belonged to the annoying kid. Nico closed the door and starting walking down the hall again. He would have loved to snoop more, but he needed his quiet time. He kept walking until he found a room with a plain white door. He peeked inside, and sure enough, it was empty. Nico sat down on the bed. Everything in the room was white. It made him uncomfortable, he would have to talk to Hazel about it later.

Suddenly, as if the room could read his mind, everything, from the door to the ceiling, turned black. Nico shrieked and collapsed.

In a split second, he found Hazel and Frank staring at him.

"Nico, oh, for the sake of Zeus, what were you doing?!" screamed Hazel, who was shaking his shoulders. "I thought I lost you!" Out of the corner of his eye, Nico saw Frank, who was slowly inching out the black door.

"Hazel, I gotta go now, see ya," he said, and rushed out.

"Glad to know that your boyfriend likes me," Nico grumbled. Piper and Hazel were the only people on the ship that he didn't have anything against, and Nico was pretty sure that Jason wouldn't be happy if he was hanging out with Piper.

"Give him a chance," debated Hazel.

"He thinks I'm a freak."

"No he doesn't."

"Then why'd he walk out?"

"He's afraid of your power."

"Yeah, right."

Hazel was clearly frustrated. "He just doesn't know what to say to you. You haven't exactly been nice to him," she retorted. Nico could see the blood rising to her face. "And, and, uhmm, you kept glaring at him when you got on the ship. Why would you do that to him, Nico? What is wrong with you?" Hazel was clearly angry now. "I know you don't like Leo, either. Or Jason. What is wrong with you Nico? Why are you so negative? Are you jealous of them? That is sick! What is wrong with you Nico? I-I-I-I hate you!" Hazel stopped to catch her breath, and Nico felt and eerie calm wash over him. He felt powerful, and he raised his hand, palm up. Two black beams of lightning shot out from his hand. The beams formed into skeletal warriors, who stood, waiting for orders.

"You don't know me Hazel. I brought you to life. You have no right to judge me," stated Nico. He simply pointed at Hazel, and the warriors charges, pushing her out of the room. The door slammed shut and the calmness dissappeared. Nico panicked. _What had he done?_ But he couldn't fix it. He was too exhausted to do anything. Hazel was a child of Hades, too. She could kill the warriors. Before Nico could think of anything else, he fainted.

* * *

**WOAH! That was long! (for me) I didn't revise it...soo...if I made any grammar/spelling/general mistakes...PM me or something and I'll fix it. I also revised Chapters 1 and 2. Go reread...it might be better:) REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! **

**3 you,**

**your favorite ninja duckling**

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**also...please tell me:**

**Who's pov(point of view) do you want next? I'm probably only going to do one more person. Maybe two...depending on the reviews...**

**so I was thinking...I'm either going to do Leo, Hazel, Jason, or Coach Hedge(lol)**

**I'm kinda leaning towards Leo or Hazel right now...**

**OPINIONS?**


End file.
